Fellin' The Same Way
by MalfoyLady
Summary: Harry tenta adivinhar de quem a Mione gosta... história bem fluffy, bem meiga... leiam e comentem... a original pode ser achada no Portkey!


**Fellin' The Same Way**

Ultimamente eu venho me sentindo bem fora do normal... Eu não sei muito bem como descrever.

É como se meu peito fosse explodir. Mas... é um sentimento bom. Eu estou feliz, mas tem _alguma coisa_ me impedindo de ser completamente feliz.

No entanto, eu não tenho certeza do que é.

Eu acho que a última vez que senti isso, foi da última vez que assisti Harry jogando quadribol... bem, talvez eu me sinta assim toda vez que eu veja o Harry naquela vassoura idiota dele. E, eu suponho, sempre que o vejo sorrindo como uma criança travessa...  
E quando eu o vejo cochilando no sofá no salão comunal tarde da noite, depois que todos já foram para cama...  
E quando ele está se esforçando ao máximo em suas tarefas, ele tem um olhar enfadado e franzi o cenho de leve... é terrivelmente fofo.  
E quando ele sorrateiramente vai até a cozinha e me traz comida com um olhar tão traquina! Isso me faz esquecer que fiquei chateada por ele ter interrompido os elfos domésticos.  
E...  
Só tenho esse sentimento reprimido sempre que estou perto dele, quando o vejo sorrir, quando o escuto falar, rir, fazer qualquer barulho de qualquer tipo, quando o sinto me tocar suavemente, e isso faz meu estômago pular e meu coração saltar algumas batidas.

O que na terra isso significa? Que sentimento é esse?

Por que eu me sinto assim somente, de todas as pessoas, quando estou perto do _Harry_?

Assistindo o Rony jogando quadribol... hmm, não, não sinto nada reprimido. Fico um pouco preocupada quando ele mergulha atrás da goles, mas meu peito não parece que vai explodir.

Gina certamente não faz com que eu sinta algo reprimido... bem, somente quando ela começava a falar sobre o Harry quando eles estavam juntos. Mas não desde que eles acabaram... a mais ou menos dois meses.

Eu não consigo entender... por que o Harry está me fazendo sentir tão presa? Um simples sorriso consegue fazer com que meu coração aumente a velocidade e meu peito quer simplesmente... explodir para que meu coração possa sair voando.

Eu juro; ele ganha _asas_ toda vez que eu vejo o Harry.

Mesmo o seu _nome_, me faz querer largar tudo e sair correndo atrás dele e lhe dar um abraço gigante e um beijo no rosto...

Um beijo no rosto...

Somente em pensar nos nossos lábios perto um do outro, faz meu coração palpitar novamente. Está batendo tão alto...

Eu juro que o resto do salão comunal está podendo ouvi-lo. Mérlin... agora estou encarando os lábios dele e imaginando... imaginando como seria senti-los...

---

"Hermione, você está bem?"

A voz de Harry a tira do meio de seus pensamentos e os olhos dela pulam dos lábios para os olhos dele. Eles estão cerrados em diversão, a vendo ruborizar de leve.

"Sim." ela disse fracamente, se remexendo na cadeira enquanto voltava a prestar atenção ao seu dever.

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim."

"Você estava encarando o nada. Pensando muito?" ele perguntou, sorrindo de lado pra ela.

Ela não pôde evitar sorrir de volta. "É. Desculpa."

"Sem problema. Você já terminou seu dever de aritimancia?"

"Quase, por quê?"

"Temos que fazer a ronda juntos, lembra?"  
Hermione fechou os olhos fracamente e suspirou cansada "Droga, eu esqueci."

"Não se preocupe Hermione, nós vamos assim que você terminar." Ele a afirmou.

"Os empecilhos de ser Monitor e Monitora Chefe," ela lembrou sorrindo pra ele e colocando o dever de lado. Ela levantou-se "Vamos agora. Nós deveríamos ter começado a cinco minutos atrás."

"Ta certo. Nós voltamos mais tarde, Rony," ele adicionou ao seu melhor amigo, que estava correndo os dedos pelos cabelos furiosamente e encarando um pedaço de pergaminho em branco, o qual deveria ter palavras para uma redação de Transfiguração.

"Certo." Ele disse através dos dentes cerrados, sem levantar a cabeça enquanto eles saiam.  
"Ele deveria ter feito essa redação semana passada," Hermione murmurou balançando a cabeça.

"Oh, você conhece o Rony e eu, deixamos sempre pra última hora," Harry disse com outro grande sorriso. Ele segurou o retrato aberto para que ela passasse, ela sorriu pra ele e o agradeceu enquanto saía do salão comunal.

"Então, por onde queremos começar?" ele perguntou enquanto lentamente se afastavam da torre da Grifinória.

"Oh, eu não ligo. Talvez pelo corredor da sala de Feitiços. Lembra o que achamos da última vez?"  
-Harry riu. "Alguns quintanistas fazendo coisas indecentes."

Hermione se esforçou ao máximo para manter o sorriso sobre controle, "Não é algo do qual se deva rir, Harry. E se acaso houvesse uma emergência e nós precisássemos contar todos os alunos?"  
Ele sorriu e bateu de leve seu quadril no dela enquanto andavam. "Oh Hermione, por favor. Não venha me dizer que você nunca saiu da Torre da Grifinória depois do toque de recolher."

"Somente quando você me _forçou_," ela respondeu, devolvendo a batida no quadril e tentando desesperadamente ignorar a aceleração em seus batimentos cardíacos.

"Você não gostou de ir comigo saber o que estava trancado no terceiro andar no nosso primeiro ano? Ou na outra noite em que eu te mostrei a vista do lago, da minha vassoura?"

"Havia um cão gigante de três cabeças atrás daquela porta, eu nunca esqueci de como eu fiquei assustada Harry. Alguma vez eu lhe disse o quanto fiquei assustada?"

Harry sorriu "Eu acho que não."

"E quanto à outra... ocasião, eu ainda não entendi por que você teve que me acordar às duas da manhã para ir olhar a lua refletindo no lago. Na sua vassoura." Ela adicionou tremendo de leve "Você sabe que eu não gosto de andar naquela coisa."

"Sim, bem, eu gosto de te proteger. Lembre-se eu tenho aquela coisa de 'salvar as pessoas'," ele disse e piscou pra ela.

Hermione sorriu "Heróis não colocam suas amigas em perigo para poderem salvá-las."

"Mas eu não sou herói," Harry falou pensativo.

Ela franziu o cenho de leve e deslizou seu braço pelo dele, sua mão achando a dele, "Você é," ela afirmou suavemente, "Você é a razão de eu ainda estar aqui, lembra?"

Ele sorriu e a olhou de lado, "Você retornou o favor."

Ela sorriu de volta e se aproximou para lhe dar um beijo no rosto, "Vamos, nós deveríamos estar checando essas salas de aula."

Eles fizeram o caminho pelo castelo até o corredor de Feitiços em silêncio. Hermione tentando controlar seus batimentos quando percebeu que Harry não havia soltado sua mão.

"Eu me pergunto o que há por trás da porta número um," Harry falou sorrindo travessamente para Hermione e finalmente soltando a mão dela para andar até a primeira classe, colocando a mão na maçaneta da porta.

Ela sorriu, notando como seu estomago afundou quando ele soltou sua mão, "Oh, eu me pergunto. Seja bonzinho e abra logo," ela disse sorrindo da mesma forma que ele.

Ele riu e abriu a porta, "Eeeee... não tem ninguém," ele falou emburrado, "Droga. Eu queria encontrar o Malfoy ou alguém."

"Nós ainda temos um corredor inteiro Harry," ela o lembrou.

"Oh, sim," Harry sorriu olhando o caminho à frente.

Eles andaram vagarosamente pelo corredor, abrindo porta atrás de porta e sempre não encontrando nada.

"Isso está ficando chato," Harry falou enquanto eles chegavam à última porta. "Você abre essa; Eu não posso me decepcionar novamente."

Hermione riu levemente, "Bebê," e abriu a porta, "Ta vendo, não tem... Luna!" ela falou surpresa ao ver uma loira imprensada na parede por um garoto moreno.

"Onde?!" Harry exclamou, pulando para dentro da sala e sorrindo feito um louco quando viu o olhar culpado do garoto que se afastava de Luna. Ela estava como sempre está – em outro mundo, sonhadora. "Te peguei."

"Oh Harry," Hermione o censurou batendo em seu braço, "Luna, o que pelo amor de Mérlin você está fazendo aqui?"

Um sorriso sonhador se formou em sua face e ela focou os olhos em Hermione após olhar para o garoto com o olhar culpado ao seu lado, "Fazendo o que você deveria estar fazendo," ela disse com seu jeito místico e estranho.

"O quê?" Hermione perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

---

Fazendo o que ela estava fazendo? Eu? Hermione Granger, Monitora Chefe e sabe-tudo residente de Hogwarts? Com quem, na terra, eu teria uma sessão de amassos em uma sala vazia?

Mérlin... Eu não consigo pensar em ninguém. Eu acho que não gosto de ninguém.

Mas aí, o que significa esse sentimento reprimido que eu sinto repentinamente? Eu olho de lado para Harry e o vejo sorrindo e passando a língua pelos lábios suavemente. Meus olhos imediatamente pulam para longe dele enquanto sinto que meu coração realmente vai se libertar do confinamento do meu peito.

Eu quero beijar o Harry?

Eu... Mérlin me livre, gosto do Harry?

Não... não, eu não posso gostar do Harry. Pelo menos não do jeito que é necessário pra que eu faça o que Luna me disse para fazer.

E sobre os olhares que eu venho travando nos lábios dele? Ou... oh, meu Mérlin, eu lanço olhares furtivos para as 'costas' dele.

Esse sentimento reprimido poderia ser... amor não expressado, talvez?

Amor pelo Harry?

Mérlin... eu quero me bater. Como eu posso não ter percebido uma coisa assim? Claro que é amor... Hermione, sua garota burra! Em quem você mais pensa? Com quem você mais se preocupa? Quem você fica olhando por horas no salão comunal...?

Sempre foi Harry, não foi?

Sempre vai ser...

O que eu vou fazer?

Ele obviamente não se sente do mesmo jeito. Então... eu simplesmente vou admitir isso pra mim mesma e seguir em frente. É isso, é o que eu vou fazer...

---

"Nós vamos ter problemas?" O garoto perguntou timidamente dando um passo para trás.

"Não, eu só gosto de pegar as pessoas em flagrante", Harry disse rindo do nervosismo do garoto, "Vocês podem voltar pro dormitório de vocês agora, só não façam isso novamente".

O garoto soltou o ar em alívio e pegou Luna pela mão, a puxando para fora da sala. "Boa noite, Hermione!" Luna falou por cima do ombro, um sorriso no rosto.

Hermione olhou pra ela e murmurou, "Fazendo o que eu deveria estar fazendo, ta certo".

"O que há de errado, Hermione?" Harry perguntou sorrindo alegremente.

"A descarada da Luna", ela falou, virando-se para Harry. "Sugerindo que eu deveria estar fazendo o que ela estava fazendo".

"Bem, você sabe, não ia fazer mal a ninguém dar um bom amasso de vez em quando", ele explicou.

Hermione o encarou novamente e perguntou, "E com quem você sugere, que eu tenha 'um bom amasso' "?

Harry deu de ombros, "Quem você quiser".

"Sim, bem, se pelo menos..." ela murmurou dando as costas pra ele e saindo da sala pra continuar pelo corredor,  
"Pudesse ser com você", ela continuou, quando teve certeza que ele não poderia ouvi-la.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry a chamou e correu para alcançá-la, "Se pelo menos o quê"?

"Esquece Harry," ela disse virando em um diferente corredor, tomando cuidado para não esquecer de olhar nenhum canto escuro pelo caminho.

"Não, eu quero saber", ele disse tocando o ombro dela, "Você quer o Rony?"

Hermione resmungou e fez uma careta.

Harry riu suavemente, "Eu vou tomar isso como um não".

"Não se preocupe, Harry", ela falou continuando seu caminho pelo corredor.

"Vamos Hermione, você obviamente quer _alguém_ ou então o que a Luna falou não teria lhe aborrecido tanto".

"Pare de estar certo..." Hermione resmungou, afastando-se de Harry.

"Então eu estou certo", ele falou, correndo para segurar seu braço. "Hermione, pára".  
Ele disse com tanta autoridade que ela parou simplesmente para olhar surpresa pra ele.  
"Boa garota", ele disse a olhando e franzindo o cenho de leve, "Hermione, o que há de errado"?

"Nada!" Ela falou, puxando o braço da mão dele e o encarando. "Se estivesse algo errado eu contaria pra você"!

"Então você está bem?"

"Absolutamente bem, melhor impossível, Harry! Tão feliz que eu seria capaz de sair dançando até a torre da Grifinória," ela explodiu respirando com dificuldade depois da pequena sessão de sarcasmo.

"De onde veio _isso_?" Harry perguntou.

Ela respirou pesadamente e olhou pra ele, mordendo o lábio inferior, "Desculpa. Você está certo."

"Tem alguma coisa errada?"

Hermione afirmou, cruzou os braços e suspirou novamente.

"Então... você vai me dizer o que está errado?" ele perguntou tocando o braço dela tentadoramente.

"Eu não sei se posso," ela disse suavemente, olhando pra ele.

"Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa, Hermione," ele disse da mesma forma, com o olhar intenso pra ela.

"Não dessa vez," ela falou em um quase sussurro, seu lábio inferior tremendo levemente.

"Vamos, Hermione," ele murmurou a puxando para um abraço apertado.  
A respiração de Hermione ficou presa na garganta quando a maravilhosa essência dele tomou conta dos seus sentidos – ela nunca havia percebido que ele cheirava tão bem...  
"Por que você está chorando?" Ele perguntou, se afastando para ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela silenciosamente.

"Por que eu sei o que está errado e estou assustada," ela sussurrou fechando os olhos, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

"Hey, não fique. Eu estou aqui," ele a puxou para outro abraço, "Eu vou te proteger, lembra?"

Ela fungou e deslizou os braços pela cintura dele, o abraçando bem apertado, "Eu não sei se você pode dessa vez."

"O que está te assustando tanto?" Ele perguntou se afastando pra poder olhá-la, mas não removendo seus braços dela.

Ela não respondeu e desviou o olhar dele, mordendo o lábio inferior com força pra impedir a si mesma de responder.

"Você vai ter que me dizer mais cedo ou mais tarde," ele adicionou suavemente.

Ela suspirou antes de responder, "Rejeição Harry. Eu tenho medo de rejeição... e eu não sei por quê."

"De quem?" ele perguntou franzindo o cenho. "Se eles te rejeitarem eles são realmente estúpidos ou querem que eu os cace pro resto da vida."

Hermione sorriu suavemente e disse, "Eu não acho que você possa caçar essa pessoa, Harry."

"Por quê? Ele não está em Hogwarts? Er... Hermione, é o Krum?" ele perguntou, repentinamente parecendo muito sério.

Hermione riu levemente e balançou a cabeça, "Não, não se preocupe."

Harry concordou, uma expressão de alívio tomando sua face. "Certo. Esquecendo o Krum. Eu não consigo pensar por que você estaria assustada sobre 'ele' te rejeitar... é um cara, certo?" Ele perguntou parecendo embaraçado, mas curioso ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione riu novamente e rolou os olhos, "Não pareça tão curioso, Harry. E sim, é um cara."

Ele sorriu culpado, "Me desculpe, mas você sabe, eu tinha que perguntar."  
Ela sorriu e fungou de leve, limpando suas lágrimas.  
"Você vai me dizer quem é?" Ele perguntou suavemente, colocando as mãos nos ombros dela e olhando em seus olhos.

"Eu realmente não quero."

"É melhor simplesmente dizer, Hermione. Assim você não estará mentindo pra si mesma... ou pra mim," ele disse tentando capturar o olhar dela que havia fugido do dele.

Hermione franziu o cenho, "Você tem idéia de quem seja?"

Ele deu de ombros, "Talvez."

"Você vai adivinhar?"

"E se eu estiver errado?"

"Isso realmente importa?"

"Sim."

"Por quê?"

"Por que meus pensamentos vão bem perto de casa."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, "O que isso significa?"

Harry suspirou e desviou o olhar, "Nada."

"Não, me diz."

"Você me diz primeiro."

"Nós vamos começar uma discussão?"

"Sim."

"Harry," ela falou em tom de aviso.

"Hermione," ele a imitou.

"Você é absolutamente estressante."

"Por que você está sorrindo enquanto diz isso?"

"Por que... eu posso."

"Me diz."

"Não."

"Eu acho que sei quem é."

"Quem?"

"Você me diz."

"Eu não posso."

"Sim, você pode."

"Não, eu não posso."

"Você não teria tocado no assunto se não quisesse me contar, Hermione."

"Eu odeio quando você está certo," ela murmurou olhando para o chão.

"É alguém que eu conheço?"

"Alguém que você conhece muito bem."

"Não é o Rony... Simas?"

"Não."

"Dino?"

"Não."

"Neville?"

"Mérlin, não!"

Harry deu de ombros. "Bom, eu não consigo pensar em mais ninguém que eu conheça muito bem... a não ser..."  
Um olhar de compreensão apareceu em seu rosto e ele olhou para Hermione.

"Você sabe." Ela falou em consentimento e respirou pesadamente.

"Eu não tenho certeza," ele falou pausadamente. Ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca, "O Rony o conhece bem?"

"Você sabe," ela repetiu, o canto da boca dela quase formando um sorriso. "Nós devíamos continuar nossa ronda, Harry."

"Não até nós esclarecermos isso," ele disse firmemente, com um olhar sério. "Você tem que me dizer agora."

"Não, me diz quem você acha que é."

"Porque eu não completo sua frase então?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Você começa a dizer de quem você gosta e eu digo um nome, ok?"

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, "Certo."

"Ok."

"Tenho mesmo que fazer isso?"

"Sim."

Hermione suspirou e desviou o olhar do dele, "Eu gosto..."

Ele não disse nada, na esperança que ela dissesse ao invés dele ter que completar. Ela o olhou e ele sorriu culpado.

"Você gosta..."

"Eu gosto..."

Harry abriu a boca pra falar, mas fechou. _'E se ela não gosta de mim?' _

"Vamos Harry, você sugeriu isso."

"Por que você não pode simplesmente dizer logo?"

"Você já sabe quem é," ela cruzou os braços, "Não acho que seja preciso."

"Certo, eu suponho – ele e o Rony são bons amigos e eu o conheço muito bem. Só existe uma pessoa que eu conheça assim, Hermione."

"Ta vendo, você sabe."

"Então me diz."

"Mas você já sabe!"

"Ok... Eu realmente vou completar dessa vez."

Hermione suspirou e o encarou, "Eu não acredito que estou tendo essa conversa com você."

"Vamos, Hermione. Mais uma vez."

"Está bem," ela concordou, "Eu gosto..."

"...de mim," Harry disse suavemente, fechando os olhos de leve antes de abri-los e olhar diretamente para Hermione, que mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar.  
"Não sou eu?"

"É," ela sussurrou, encarando o chão. O estômago dela pareceu ter caído ao chão e o coração subido até a sua garganta, fazendo-a parecer bem mais apertada.

"De mim," Harry repetiu, quase como se não acreditasse.

"De você," Hermione respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando aflita para ele.

"Tem certeza que sou eu?"

Ela afirmou. "Como eu poderia não ter certeza?" Ela perguntou suavemente, lágrimas chegando aos cantos de seus olhos.

"Poderia ser apenas uma paixão passageira. Para ser honesto, se fosse eu estaria bem decepcionado," ele respondeu seriamente.

"Por quê? Você gosta de saber que as pessoas gostam de você, Harry? Você gosta de saber como eu fiquei terrivelmente insana com esses sentimentos?!" ela exclamou olhando pra ele.

"Hermione, se acalme."

"Por quê? Você obviamente não se sente da mesma forma!"

"Você não estava me ouvindo? Eu estaria decepcionado se fosse apenas paixão!"

"Então o que você quer dizer?" Ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ele suspirou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, um sinal de que ele não se sentia completamente confortável com o que estava preste a dizer. "Hermione... veja, de uns tempos pra cá eu venho... vendo você sob uma luz diferente. Eu só quero... falar com você, ver você. Eu prefiro ficar sentado na biblioteca com você a jogar xadrez com o Rony ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu prefiro ficar estudando com você até tarde a dormir. Eu penso em você quase constantemente... e ultimamente eu venho... tendo esses sonhos."

Ele terminou seu pequeno discurso com um sussurro. Hermione franziu o cenho novamente, "Sonhos?"

Ele a encarou e ela abriu a boca formando um pequeno 'o' em entendimento. Então ela sorriu levemente, "O que acontece nesses sonhos, Harry?"

Ele sorriu traquina, "Eu não sei se eles são... apropriados para uma conversa civilizada, Hermione."

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e concordou, "Então... aonde isso nos leva?"

"Aonde você quer que isso nos leve?" Ele perguntou, "Eu estou de acordo com o que quer que você queira."

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e voltou o olhar para o corredor onde eles haviam encontrado Luna e seu amigo. Ela olhou para Harry e desviou para a porta logo atrás dele.

"Como você se sente sobre fazer o que a Luna sugeriu?" Ela perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior e repentinamente sentindo-se nervosa e excitada.

Harry sorriu, "Não é uma má idéia. Mas o que acontece com a nossa ronda?"

"Pra ser completamente honesta, eu não ligo," Hermione murmurou, aproximando-se de Harry para passar os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e puxando-o para um beijo.

Ele sorriu durante o beijo e tentadoramente passou a língua pelos lábios dela pedindo passagem, a abraçando pela cintura e a puxando mais pra perto.  
Com um pequeno gemido, ela permitiu que ele entrasse e os dois começaram a se mover em direção à porta atrás de Harry.

Eles se separaram por um momento apenas para abrir a porta e entrar, Harry se apressou em fechar e trancar a porta antes de se virar e achar Hermione se jogando em cima dele novamente, sua boca atacando a dele e sua língua brincando com a dele.

Eles andaram em direção a mesa do professor, Hermione deu um leve gritinho quando sentiu bater na borda da mesa. Ela facilmente se sentou e puxou Harry mais pra perto, de modo que ele ficou entre suas pernas.

Ela rapidamente puxou as vestes dele pelos ombros e enlaçou as pernas na cintura dele. Seus lábios deixando os dele e indo ao seu pescoço. Hermione desabotoou a camisa de Harry enquanto dava pequenas mordidas e chupões no pescoço dele, o fazendo gemer levemente enquanto acariciava a pele sensível de sua barriga.

Afastando-se, ela olhou para seu abdômen bem definido e voltou o olhar para o rosto dele, sorrindo ela disse, "Interessante".

"Obrigado", ele murmurou aproximando-se dela e beijando seus lábios suavemente, começando a desabotoar sua camisa. Ele a abriu e assistiu o peito dela subir e descer enquanto ela respirava, notando como seus seios pareciam quase perfeitamente redondos sob o delicado material do sutiã. Ele moveu uma mão da barriga para os seios dela, envolvendo um suavemente e notando como o mamilo enrijeceu rapidamente sob a peça.

"Você também," ele disse, sorrindo pra ela e levantando a vista pra olhá-la.

Ela sorriu nervosamente e o puxou para mais perto, beijando sua boca novamente e puxando a camisa dele completamente pelos ombros.

Após ter tirado a camisa, Harry fez o mesmo com Hermione, fazendo com que a camisa dela caísse atrás, sobre a mesa em que ela estava sentada.

O beijo foi interrompido novamente e Hermione levou as mãos às costas para abrir o sutiã.

"Você tem certeza?" Harry perguntou tenso, seus olhos brilhando em antecipação.

"Se eu não tivesse, eu não estaria aqui com você," ela respondeu, desabotoando o sutiã e deixando-o cair do seu corpo.

Harry sorriu enquanto assistia a ela tirar a peça e colocando logo atrás de si, sobre a mesa onde estava sua camisa. Ele notou que seus primeiros pensamentos sobre os seios dela serem bem redondos estavam certos. Os mamilos dela se enrijeceram ainda mais com o ar frio da sala.

"Você é..." Harry a observou por alguns segundos. "Linda."

Ela sorriu nervosamente e se sentou reta, observando as mãos dele tocarem seu corpo. Tomando as mãos dele nas suas, ela as guiou da base de sua barriga até seus seios, permitindo que ele a cariciasse. Ele passou a ponta dos dedos ao redor dos mamilos dela, sorrindo quando ela tentou abafar um leve gemido.

Eles começaram a se beijar novamente, puxando um ao outro para mais perto, Hermione pressionando seu peito nu nele e sorrindo quando notou algo pressionando sua perna.

Mas de repente houve uma forte batida na porta e uma alta e irritada voz chamando, "Senhor Potter?! Senhorita Granger?!"

Harry e Hermione pararam rapidamente o que estavam fazendo e olharam em direção a porta.

"Droga," Harry murmurou, se afastando de Hermione para pegar sua camisa do chão e vesti-la rapidamente.

Ela fez o mesmo, primeiro colocando o sutiã e lodo depois a camisa, antes que os dois colocassem suas capas. "Estamos indo!"

A porta se abriu para revelar a professora McGonagal.

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha ao notar os lábios inchados e o estado das roupas dos dois.

"Oh... uh... O Pirraça, professora", Harry respondeu rapidamente.

"Isso professora, o Pirraça nos trancou aqui depois de nos perseguir," Hermione adicionou seguindo o caminho de Harry, "Nós corremos para cá, esperando que ele passasse direto, mas ele trancou a porta e não conseguimos sair".

"Oh", a professora falou, "Eu vou falar com Dumbledore sobre ele então, vocês dois devem voltar para seus dormitórios, já é hora de vocês estarem na cama."

"Obrigada professora." Hermione falou, começando a se afastar da sala de aula.

Harry a seguiu, mas antes que saísse da sala McGonagal segurou seu braço, "Da próxima vez, Sr. Potter, eu sugiro a Sala Precisa. Eu duvido que vocês queiram alguém como Pirraça os atrapalhando."

Harry abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a professora continuou.

"Ou talvez o seu dormitório seria mais apropriado," ela falou, dessa vez sorrindo suavemente.

"Oh... obrigado professora," Harry falou baixo, evitando os olhos da professora.

"E... parabéns, Potter," ela adicionou soltando seu braço.

Harry sorriu, "Obrigado professora," e seguiu o mesmo caminho de Hermione, que havia desaparecido em um canto, a caminho da torre da Grifinória.

Ele a achou esperando, encostada na parede com os braços cruzados e parecendo preocupada, "Está tudo bem?" ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho quando o viu voltar com um sorrisinho no rosto.

"Claro," ele sorriu contente para ela.

"O que a professora McGonagal queria?"

"Só... me perguntar se estávamos prontos para a final da copa entre as casas," Harry mentiu, _'Ela ficaria imensamente envergonhada se eu dissesse que a professora sabe o que estávamos fazendo.' _

"Oh, ok,"

"Agora... eu acredito que tenho assuntos pendentes com você, Hermione," ele disse sorrindo e avançando para ela.

Ela deu um sorrisinho e escapou dele, balançando o dedo em frente ao rosto dele, "Não, não, Harry, você tem que ser paciente."

Harry riu suavemente, se aproximando, fazendo cócegas nela, "Vamos, Hermione."

"Não!" Ela exclamou, rindo e começando a correr de volta a torre da Grifinória, enquanto Harry a seguiu, rindo também.

Quando eles chegaram à torre, Hermione parou em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, respirando com dificuldade e vendo Harry chegar logo depois, com um grande sorriso.

"Isso foi legal, um pouco de exercício," ele falou, parando na frente dela.

"Sim, muito legal," ela adicionou com sarcasmo, encostando-se na parede. "Você realmente tinha que me perseguir até aqui?"

"Bem, a menos que você queira que eu te leve para outra sala vazia," ele falou se inclinando e beijando os lábios dela suavemente.

"Mmm," ela murmurou feliz, retornando o beijo.

"Eu fiz valer a pena?" Harry perguntou.

Ela sorriu sonhadoramente, "Você pode fazer ainda mais se nós formos para o seu quarto agora."

Harry riu suavemente e a beijou novamente, demorando mais um pouco, "Então vamos pra lá," ele murmurou a pegando pela mão e dizendo a senha para uma Mulher Gorda muito sonolenta.

---

O sentimento reprimido passou. Pelo menos sempre que eu estou com o Harry.

Enquanto eu deito aqui, olhando para ele dormindo, eu sinto meu coração querendo escapar do meu peito e simplesmente sair voando por aí alegremente. Eu estou tão terrivelmente feliz que isso aconteceu...

Me parece tão certo.

Sempre era pra ser Harry e eu... e sempre será dessa forma.

---

Fim

**Se vcs gostaram... então comentem o/... beijo p/ vcs **


End file.
